Amelia Song
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Another Song has been added to the family tree. Timebaby fic. R11ver.


**AN: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own Star Song. However, Amelia Song belongs to **thedoctorsinslytherin . tumblr . com :)

Another Song

As only a seven year old girl, Star Song understood little about babies. She didn't understand why they couldn't do things for themselves, why they had no hair and teeth yet fingernails, and why all they did was cry. But most of all, Star had no idea how they were born and where they came from.

Over the past nine months, Star had asked both her parents that question a considerable amount of times and they would each time say the same thing. Her Mother would grin and chuckle and then say she was too young to understand, but if she really wanted to know, she was to ask her Father. And, so, when she went to ask her Father this question, he simply turned a dark shade of pink and mumbled something about 'The Birds and The Bees' before saying something else, which Star wouldn't quite be able to hear. When she would ask him to repeat himself, he would shake his head and tell her that it would be better if her Mother were to explain it to her.

After this circle had gone on for a considerable nine months, the time had finally arrived where Star had been woken up by her Grandmother, and told that her Mother was having the baby. Jumping out of bed with delight, Star had been lead down to wait outside the Med Bay to await her new brother or sister's arrival. She'd sat down next to the door, in between her Grandparent's legs and impatiently waited. And after a few minutes of waiting was when the tears had finally set in.

Although the walls and doors of the TARDIS were thick and Star couldn't hear exactly what was going on, she could hear enough to understand that the new baby's arrival was not going well. With her ear pressed up to the wall, she could hear her Father speak in a worried tone and all the way across the other side of the hall way, Star could hear her Mother scream and shout out in pain. Even her Grandparents were beginning to grow worried.

Beginning to bite the top of her thumb anxiously, Star tugged on her Grandmother's sleeve.

"What is it, Star?" Star's Grandmother, whose hair was barely one shade of red darker than Star's, asked.

"Why is Mummy screaming?"

"Well… When a woman has a baby, it does… Hurt a bit," she replied, glancing up at her husband for help. He, of course, merely shrugged and looked in the opposite direction.

"Why does the baby hurt Mummy, though?" Star asked, beginning to grow angrily.

"Because the baby has to get out. And… That's the only way," the elder redhead struggled to explain.

Luckily for her, that was the last to Star's questions and she turned around to face the other way, angrily, with her arms crossed. Running away from the sound of her Mother's agony and into a world of her own thoughts, Star's face began to turn red with frustration.

How could the baby do this to her Mother? Their Mother! Star had seen the way how her Father had behaved around her over the past few months and listened to both her parents speak about the baby. She knew that although the baby wasn't here yet, they they loved it. So why was the baby doing this to it's Mother? It didn't take Star long to decide at all; she hated the new baby.

For the next few hours, Star barely said anything more than 'no' and 'yes'. She stood firmly by the side of the door, desperate to guard and protect her Mother, when all she really wanted was to curl up in her arms. She refused to leave the small part of the corridor for anything at all and even though the screams (that never seemed to stop) were always there, seemingly tauntful, she refused to leave.

The last few minutes of the wait were most definitely the longest, Star decided. All she could hear from inside the Med Bay was her Mother screaming and her Father shouting. And then suddenly, although the noise only slightly died down, Star could barely hear it over the sound of another cry. A different one.

It was small, but loud at the same time. Confused and happy. Lost, but free.

Barely a minute later, the door to the Med Bay opened and there stood the Doctor, proudly. He straightened his bow tie and beamed with pride, before reaching down and picking Star up and swinging him around onto his waist.

"Is Mummy okay?" Star questioned desperately. "Has she stopped screaming now?"

"Yes, yes, she's fine," he replied quickly, "And do you know who else is fine?"

"Who?!"

"Your new, baby sister!" The Doctor grinned, happily, "Do you want to see her?"

With a grin of her own plastered across her face, she nodded and with her Grandparents following behind, the Doctor carried Star into the Med Bay. Immediately, Star noticed her Mother sitting on a bed, with a bundle of white blankets in her arms. Her Mother's curly hair was glued to her scalp with sweat and her face white with fatigue, but she was happy, all the same.

"Mummy!" Star called.

"Hush, now, Star Light," the Doctor whispered into his daughter's ear, "You don't want to scare your little sister, do you?"

Star didn't respond, as just as her Father spoke, she caught a glimpse of her baby sister. Only a hand and an arm, which stuck out from the blanket, reaching out to the Universe.

Getting closer to the bed, Star's Mother looked up at her elder daughter and smiled softly. Beside his wife and new daughter, the Doctor sat down on the side of the bed, sitting Star down on his lap, so she could look at her new sister properly.

"Mummy…" Star whispered, "Are you okay now?"

"Of course I am, sweetheart," the girl's Mother replied, reaching over slightly to kiss her elder daughter on her forehead, "Now, have a look at your baby sister, eh."

With a nod, Star looked down at a small gap in between the blankets and smiled, all earlier thoughts about the new baby disappearing. Her skin was still slightly reddened and her eyes closed, but her mouth was open, showing a set of pink gums, yet to grow teeth. As her Mother pushed the blanket back, she revealed a set of red locks, that were already showing.

"She has hair like me!" Star gasped.

"She does indeed," Her Mother agreed with a nod.

"What's her name?" Star asked, her eyes not moving away from her baby sister.

Both of Star's parents smiled at this point and looked at each other.

"This here, is Amelia Jessica Song."

* * *

**Please leave a review :) **

**x**


End file.
